The invention relates to a self-closing closure with a closure cap, with a through-passage opening formed in the closure cap, and with a closure membrane, assigned to the through-passage opening.
Such closures have already been disclosed in various configurations. During usage of these closures, however, disadvantages have presented themselves to the effect that either the closure has not been sufficiently reliable or the necessary ventilation requires such a negative pressure that, in the case of conventional squeezable bottles which are provided with a closure, for example, the negative pressure formed is not sufficient or the recovery forces in the squeezable bottle have to be so pronounced that they are not really suitable for conventional usage.
Taking the previously described prior art as a basis, the invention is concerned with the technical problem of specifying a self-closing closure which is easier to use. The aim is also to achieve a closure which is favorable in terms of production. Furthermore, it is also endeavoured to render installation as favorable as possible. The invention is also concerned with the technical problem of specifying a closure membrane which is advantageous for said closure.